Although various manufacturers of hydraulic valves have produced valves containing hydrostats, they have chosen to make these hydrostats fixed and not variable. The reason they are fixed is that the values or pressure drops are known and can be controlled by the manufacturer for the specific valve. This, however, locks the manufacturer of such valve as the sole supplier for any type of load sensed, fixed displacement system.